


Mornin' Angel

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sleepy Cas, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is always grumpy in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornin' Angel

Cas stirred slightly in his sleep as Dean slowly wrapped his arms tighter around his poor, sleepy boyfriend. They were in close enough quarters already, with Dean deciding to sleep over in Castiel’s dorm and cram into the tiny bed with his boyfriend to sleep. Dean was careful not to wake Cas fully just yet, oh he had plans for that.

Cas was breathing slowly, still peaceful and sound in his dreams. He felt the new warmth from Dean’s tighter hold and snuggled close, right into Dean’s trap…

Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s to keep him still and then slowly started tracing little circles on his boyfriend’s sides. Cas grumbled under his breath and squirmed to the side. As the pressure of the circles increased, as did Castiel’s twitching, and soon his eyes were blinking drowsily open.

"Mornin’ sleepyhead." Dean couldn’t hope to hide his grin.

"What’re you doing?" Cas mumbled, flinching when Dean pressed his fingers harder against his boyfriend’s skin.

"Waking you up." Dean smirked, nuzzling Castiel’s neck in a purposefully ticklish way. Cas scrunched up and giggled, shaking his head slightly.

"N-No- Dehehean stop! I’m tiredahaha- don’t!" Cas protested, trying to kick his legs free or roll away. Dean’s lips pressed and licked ticklish kisses up and down the poor, ticklish darker haired boy’s neck and sent little shivers down Cas’ spine.

"You’re always so grumpy when you wake up. I just wanted you to wake up with a smile!" Dean explained with a cheesy smile, nibbling at Castiel’s ear which made him scrunch his toes and shake his head.

"No- ahhahaha no you dick I hahahahate that! Stoppit! Hahahaha- I don’t haha I don’t wanna be tihihihickled! Just let me sleeheheheheeeeep!" Cas squealed.

"Nope! Time to get up!" Dean laughed, and his fingers started to knead and tickle and squeeze Castiel’s sides, making Cas jump and shriek with laughter. Cas was lost in giggles as his boyfriend tickled up and down his sides and pressed ticklish kisses all over his sensitive neck, all the while trapping Cas in a bear-like embrace.

"Okay- okahahahahay! I’ll get up haha! I’m up! Now stahahahop it! StahahHAHAHAHOP!" Cas let out a gasp when Dean hit a particularly bad spot.

After a few more minutes Dean stopped and simply held his boyfriend in his arms, snuggling him up close. “Morning, angel.”

"You’re such a dork." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Hey- don’t call the devilishly handsome boyfriend who happens to be holding you captive and knows all your ticklish spots a dork!" Dean warned with an evil grin.

Cas gulped and started squirming, “No wait- please don’t! I’m sorry!” Cas tried to curl in on himself.

"Hmm.." Dean seemed to contemplate the options for hours, before he finally decided to give Cas the chance to breathe for at least another few minutes. Cas visibly sighed with ease when Dean didn’t start tickling right away again, but little did Castiel know, his boyfriend was far from done.


End file.
